


Jingle All the Way

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, Nipple Clamps, jingle bells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: The helmet lowered and Tony smirked. “You mentioned they seemed festive.”





	Jingle All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful (18+) MCU Stony Discord's 500 Member event. The prompt was "Take off the suit." 
> 
> Thank you willidothefandango for the naughty, naughty inspiration. <3

Christmas music crooned from the stereo as Steve dragged the box of decorations across the living room. Tony was late, and Steve was antsy.

It was supposed to be a cozy night in but then Tony said he was going to, “dress up” and when Steve suggested snowman sweaters, Tony raised an eyebrow and licked his bottom lip.

So now Steve was antsy, more focused on what Tony could be wearing, than centering the tree.

The song ended and Steve heard a whirl of metal, the hum of the repulsors. The boot appeared first, followed by the rest of the armor. He’d expected naughty Santa, not--

Then he heard it. The jingles under the metal.

“You didn’t.” Steve had pointed them out at the novelty shop, a whole section of blue comedy and raunchy toys. The back corner was full of off-color holiday decorations and Steve had pointed out the string of bells.

The helmet lowered and Tony smirked. “You mentioned they seemed festive.”

“I did.” His mind flooded with images of the jingle bells under the chest plate, pinching Tony’s nipples until they were red. When Steve spoke he was unable to keep the heat from his words, with Christmas music playing in the background he ordered, “Take off the suit.”

Tony winked and it started to unravel, metal coming apart and rolling up, revealing his bare stomach first, soft and lean. Steve’s hands twitched, wanting to touch as retreating metal continued over the curve of his side. Then there they were in all their glory, the nubs of Tony’s dark rose nipples, the string of jingle bells fixed by a clamp to each.

The suit kept moving, Steve couldn’t tear his gaze from the jingle bells, their chime fluttering into the air with each heaved breath Tony made. Tony cleared his throat, and even though his face was flush with arousal, his eyes still danced with satisfaction.

“Come here.” Steve’s voice sounded husky to his own ears. Tony's breath caught and by the time he stepped forward he was completely naked except for the jingle bells that sang as he walked. Tony was a vision, gold skin decorated with gold bells.

Steve wrapped one arm around his waist, rubbing up the smooth skin of his back, down the curve of his ass. The other hovered by the bell dangling from his right nipple. Steve flicked it, not surprised to see Tony’s cock twitch with the bell. “Do you think I can make you come just from playing a song on your nipples?” Steve did it again, and again, until Tony was moaning in his arms.

“Probably.” Tony gasped with hooded eyes and a smug smile. “Want to find out?”

Instead of answering, Steve picked him up and carried him upstairs.

Steve couldn’t quite meet Tony’s eye when they hung a string of jingle bells around the tree, a few hours later. He didn’t need to see Tony to hear the ring of his laughter echo across the room.

  



End file.
